


До последнего призвука

by ilargia



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Austrian Bundesliga, M/M, Rapid Wien, Slow Burn, coach/player dynamics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilargia/pseuds/ilargia
Summary: Иногда со словами нужно быть аккуратнее — порой у этого бывают далеко заходящие последствия.





	До последнего призвука

**Author's Note:**

> Пайер, легенда зелёной части Вены, тренирует в клубе вратарей с 2016 года. Его ванильный инстаграм это действительно что-то совершенно убийственное в своей незамутнённости. Все приведённые в тексте цитаты из телевизионных появлений соответствуют действительности. И да, пусть вратарский корпус «Рапида» катится к чертям, а то невозможно жить уже. 
> 
> Написано на Football Bingo Fest 2019 на diary.ru на ключ «командная работа».

«Бесхарактерный». Это слово звенит в голове пуще мелочи в широком кармане. Ещё и сказанное на всю страну, оно становится громче, осязаемее, масштабнее – настолько, что пальцы сами сжимаются в кулак. «Бесхребетный». «Слишком слабые нервы». Ишь чего. 

Рихард не может заставить себя оторваться от этой нарезки. Как заправский мазохист, он раз за разом перематывает видео на начало, пока в глазах не начинает рябить от собственного же мельтешения на экране. На фоне неизменно один и тот же голос, сыплющий красочными эпитетами. Чуть хриплый, глубокий голос, который Рихард может узнать с первого же звука «бэ» в слове «безвольный». Хельге Пайер, кумир и легенда клуба, в майке которого он оказался, разумеется, имеет право на то, чтобы высказывать своё ценное мнение, и с ним, наверное бы, надо считаться. Но не когда это превращается в еженедельное унижение в прямом эфире на все восемь миллионов населения. 

Он отворачивается от экрана и трёт уставшие глаза под очками. Помедлив несколько мгновений и прикинув, хочет ли он ещё раз услышать, как его зовут мягкотелым, или уже достаточно самобичевания, он всё же решает закрыть ноутбук. 

Этот экспертишка слишком много на себя берёт. 

*** 

Путь от плохого к худшему оказывается запредельно коротким. Когда этот человек заходит в раздевалку вслед за клубным руководством, у Рихарда сердце проваливается куда-то по направлению к пяткам. 

Слухи о том, что ведутся какие-то разговоры, ходили, но было проще и безопаснее игнорировать их до последнего — мало ли что говорится о клубе, в очередной раз слетевшем со всех предохранителей. Но когда они пересекаются взглядом — прямо здесь, прямо сейчас, в раздевалке, которую уже привык считать своей, — он понимает, что спрятаться уже не получится. Как бы ни хотелось провалиться сквозь землю в эту самую минуту. 

Колесо начинает крутиться, и стратегия молчания, впрочем, из единомоментной становится основной. Новый наставник решает сделать вид, что им нечего обсуждать, и Рихард невольно задаётся вопросом, знакомо ли ему вообще понятие неловкости, или же он функционирует по принципу «встал, отряхнулся и пошёл» и в жизни, а не только в своих бесконечных мотивационных монологах до, после и вместо тренировок. Нет, он просто делает свою работу, ни единой мышцей лица не показывая, что что-то может быть не так. Как будто кто-то другой, с точно таким же хрипловатым голосом, нёс всю эту околесицу про того, кто по иронии судьбы спустя несколько месяцев попал ему в попечение. 

Набраться смелости прямо задать вопрос Рихард, конечно же, не может. 

Да и не с чего. 

Рихард безмолвно провожает взглядом нового тренера вратарей, приобнявшего его дублёра Тоби и что-то увлечённо ему объясняющего, и решает, что разговаривать им действительно не о чем. 

***

Это становится наваждением. После каждой новой ошибки, после каждого чёртового плохого матча – неделя за неделей же ведь одно и то же – этот голос пульсирует у него в голове. «Он не верит в себя», – стучит в мозгу клювом дятла по дереву. «Слабодушный», – слышит он раз за разом внутри себя, наблюдая, как Хельге собирает мячи после тренировки. Этот голос, кажется, даже и не принадлежит уже этому человеку; он отделился и живёт своей жизнью внутри его черепа, чтобы возникать, как только сомнение начинает заволакивать сознание пеленой. 

Настоящий Хельге никогда не говорит ничего похожего тем же самым проклятым голосом. Он в принципе не слишком много и говорит иного, помимо стандартных планов на тренировки да шаблонных мотивационных фраз, будто бы взятых с дурацких открыток в книжных магазинах — таких, что ложатся в голову только при изрядном помутнении рассудка. Рихарду приходится прилагать усилия, чтобы не морщиться в ответ на очередную банальность. И всё же он не может отделаться от ощущения, что из этих уст, этим самым чёртовым голосом, вся эта чепуха про веру в себя, борьбу и счастье звучит довольно… естественно, что ли, пусть и всё так же надуманно. Но у самого бы так не получилось. 

Да вот только настоящему Хельге вытеснить своего двойника из его головы не получается. Чем больше заевшая пластинка заглушает те слова, которые не мешало бы впитать до последнего призвука, тем больше нарастает этот снежный ком. Недосказанная фраза, не заданный вовремя вопрос, косой взгляд, слово, заглохшее на первом звуке — и та металлическая хрипотца снова отдаётся от внутренних стенок черепа. Здесь и сейчас. 

«Играть будет Тоби». 

Рихард снова никак не отвечает. Он просто тихо надеется, что хоть Тоби не замечает в голосе наставника этот железный призвук. 

*** 

Тоби, кажется, вовсе не задаёт себе лишних вопросов. Он покорно делает всё, что ему говорят, а в ответ получает двойную награду: дозволение фамильярничать — ластится как ручной щенок, не без злобы отмечает про себя с лавки Рихард, сначала лапу, потом галету, — и публичную похвалу. Такую, о которой в свой адрес и подумать смешно. 

Но конечно. «Они слишком похожи», — с умилением твердят все вокруг, намекая на почти идентичную биографию. В этом-то и главная проблема, постоянно повторяет про себя Рихард. 

***

Начало нового сезона, впрочем, приносит свежие ветра: перед первым туром Гого Дьюричин отводит его в сторону, так, чтобы Тоби не слышал, и негромко выдаёт: 

— Готовься к старту.

— Чего, простите? — с плохо скрываемым удивлением переспрашивает Рихард. 

— Что слышал. Хельге очень настаивает. У него и выясняй, с какого перепугу, — с усмешкой отвечает Гого и хлопает его по плечу. — Ну и странный ты, в первый раз вижу, чтобы кто-то не радовался слезанию с лавки. 

— Да не, эээ, — на оправдания слов тоже не находится, поэтому он просто расплывается в виноватой улыбке. — Так рад, что дар речи потерял. 

Гого недоверчиво прищуривает глаза, но затем картинно подмигивает.

— Ну смотри, а то ведь передумаю слушаться. Я ж за старшего, хоть вы, вратари, обычно и другого мнения. 

Гого легко сказать. Рихард собирается с силами, чтобы всё же задать зудящий вопрос, только после матча, в котором, впрочем, его собственное выступление сложно назвать успешным, и двушечка от «Маттерсбурга» всё же оказывается в его сетке. 

Хельге уже куда-то торопится, как всегда, суетливо клацая длинными пальцами по экрану телефона — очередной пост в его восторженный инстаграм четырнадцатилетней девочки, не иначе, — поэтому приходится его окликнуть. 

— Хельге! Подожди…

Он отрывается от телефона и почти что заинтересованно поднимает взгляд. 

— Эээ, мне кажется, мне нужно с тобой поговорить. 

— Да без проблем. Коммуникация, как я всегда говорю, это залог правильной командной рабо…

— Можно хоть раз нормально, без этой чепухи? — выпаливает Рихард и сам пугается собственной прямоты. 

Хельге смотрит на него несколько секунд, не мигая, потом убирает телефон в задний карман джинсов и кивает в направлении стадионного кафе для персонала и игроков.

— По кофе? 

 

Как только две чашки со звоном опускаются на поверхность дальнего столика в углу, Рихард — торопливо, чтобы не успеть передумать, — идёт в атаку.

— Что вообще за хрень происходит? 

— Я всё же попросил бы тебя конкретизировать, чтобы мы не разошлись в понимании того, что именно ты называешь «хренью», — Хельге выглядит невозмутимо, но в глазах поигрывает разгорающийся огонёк интереса. Как же, очередной кейс для доморощенного психолога. 

— Вот это всё. То играю я, то играет у нас, видите ли, Тоби, а меня как будто не существует, пока вы скачете друг вокруг друга как заведённые, то ты расхваливаешь его на всю страну по телеку. А теперь вдруг я снова пригоден для того, чтобы перчатки не только на тренировке натягивать. 

Хельге смотрит не него не мигая — и не реагируя, будто бы предлагая вывалить всё сразу. Рихард чуть медлит и всё же решается добавить: 

— С чего бы это? Я же, сам знаешь, «бесхарактерный». 

Смешок в ответ заставляет его вздрогнуть. 

— Так вот в чём дело, — Хельге плавно откидывается на спинку стула, — а я, дурак такой, целый год гадаю, почему ты пол взглядом сверлишь, как только я рядом появляюсь.

Рихард не смотрит на него. Он бесцельно очерчивает пальцем ручку от своей чашки, снова и снова.

— Жизнь — смешная штука, Ричи. Хотя ты, наверное, и сам это уже прекрасно понял. 

Из кафе они уходят только тогда, когда оставшийся последним из своей смены официант заменяет десятый кряду вопрос, не желают ли они чего-нибудь ещё, на робкое «можно ли поинтересоваться, сколько ещё вы планируете тут сидеть?». 

 

Иногда гораздо нужнее просто задать давно мучивший вопрос — и понять, что ответ на него не имеет никакого реального значения. Хельге, конечно же, сказал, что сейчас бы ни за что не позволил бы себе эти слова в его адрес, снаружи видишь вещи иначе, чем изнутри, это действительно было некорректно в отношении кого бы то ни было и ему очень жаль. Всё то, что Рихард и так знал сам — и примерно тот же набор шаблонных извинений выдал бы любой другой воспитанный и разумный человек в любой аналогичной ситуации.

Куда важнее другое. В ушах снова заседает другая фраза — брошенная уже на прощание, когда Хельге придерживал перед ним дверь в едва освещённый коридор внутренних помещений стадиона. Едва слышно, вполголоса, почти в пустоту, он вскользь бросил: «И нет, Ричи. Слабые духом в глаза своим страхам не заглядывают». 

Почти незаметная металлическая нотка в звуках его собственного имени почему-то превращает очередную заурядную истину жизни от Хельге Пайера в девиз, который позорно хочется выцарапать себе на коже, чтобы въелся навсегда. И чёрт его знает, почему.

*** 

С этого вечера всё становится иначе. Мелом по школьной доске действовавшие на нервы мотивационные речи больше не кажутся раздражающими — даже несмотря на то, что их количество доходит до запредельных масштабов. Ручеёк, нашедший себе русло, разрастается до бурлящей, кипящей реки, и поток простых, но внезапно ставших действенными, банальностей выливается на него ежедневно. Может, просто потому что он перестал уходить в себя на это время, только чтобы не слушать лекции о мотивации, цели и средствах, счастье и удовлетворенности работой. А может, потому что Хельге наконец-то вспоминает, что подопечных у него больше, чем один-единственный заглядывающий ему в рот без устали Тоби. 

Но когда Рихард ловит себя на том, что который день украдкой и, главное, безо всякой иронии заглядывает к нему в инстаграм за дополнительной порцией того, что и так окружает его на тренировках, то понимает: наверное, как-то так это и должно работать. 

И работает же. 

Голос Хельге, спокойный, уверенный, с такой до боли уже знакомой хрипотцой на отдельных тонах, заполняет собой всё пространство в его маленьком мирке. Он с ним на тренировках, когда объясняет очередные тонкости — кажется, у него на каждый шаг находится история из собственного опыта, и не всегда положительного, — и когда прикрикивает, срываясь в высокие ноты, за косяки. Он с ним после тренировок, когда Хельге собирает всех своих подопечных в отдельном уголке в раздевалке, чтобы в очередной раз выдать тираду про то, как надо настраиваться и воспринимать происходящее, плохое ли, хорошее ли. Он с ним перед матчами, когда Хельге выходит с ним на поле разминаться, следит за каждым шагом, ходит по пятам, а в последние мгновения перед тем, как оставить его одного, привычным жестом берет его за плечи и, смотря прямо в глаза, находит каким-то непостижимым ему образом нужные фразы и выражения. 

С этими словами он не остаётся один, даже когда Хельге уходит. 

«Помни, я за твоей спиной, даже если тебе кажется, что это не так», — повторяет он раз за разом. Иногда Рихард украдкой ловит себя на том, что едва заметным жестом заглядывает себе через плечо, когда есть возможность. 

*** 

Однажды, когда на и так начавшейся с нелепого пропущенного за шиворот гола тренировочной двухсторонке Рихард слишком неуклюже прыгает за мячом и врубается в чёрт знает каким образом оказавшегося в атаке Зонни с его чугунной головушкой, эта фраза становится материальной. 

Лицо Хельге мелькает в круговороте размытых очертаний, мельтешащих над ним — но потом, как врачи решают, что продолжать ему точно не стоит, исчезает. 

Краем глаза, пока сознание окончательно не заволакивает непроглядным туманом, Рихард успевает заметить, что Хельге подмигивает ему, натягивает перчатки и сам направляется к воротам. 

Вечером, чуть оклемавшись, Рихард находит в себе силы нарушить запрет врачей и всё же берёт в руки телефон, чтобы обрывисто настучать сообщение, прямое, без красивых слов. «Ты и правда у меня за спиной. Спасибо, что подстраховал». Хельге отвечает горсткой смайликов, а потом добавляет: «Командная работа. Придёшь в себя, расскажу кое-то». 

И третьим сообщением бросает: «Чертовски рад, что ты в порядке. Не пугай так больше». Рихард почти что слышит, как знакомый голос произносит у него в голове эти слова. И он не уверен, что дело в одном только сотрясении мозга. 

 

Хельге действительно оказывается есть что рассказать про разного рода травмы. Все зимние сборы они проводят в долгих разговорах – и Рихард не может не отметить, что с каждым разом Хельге выдаёт ему всё больше деталей, шаг за шагом, подпуская ближе. Его опыт накладывается на собственный, и на весеннюю часть чемпионата Рихард выходит в нелепом шлеме на голову, который со временем станет такой же частью его бесчисленных ритуалов с экипировкой, из-за которых во всех своих командах слыл посмешищем. 

Но он же обещал больше не пугать. Окружающих, родных, команду или лично Хельге – он не решил. Да и не стоит. 

*** 

— Он, конечно, с огромной придурью. Хотя кто из нас, вратарей, без странностей? 

Сохранять невозмутимый вид, когда сидишь в студии, напомаженный до безобразия, а в глаза пыточными лампами уставлены прожекторы, и так-то не слишком просто, но куда сложнее, когда слышишь всё тот же самый знакомый голос, снова на всю страну говорящий о тебе самом. Рихарду хочется провалиться сквозь землю от неловкости, но довольно затруднительно сделать это, когда обвешан проводами для микрофонов с ног до головы – попросту не улетишь далеко, даже разверзнись тут геенна. Мало того, что «Скай» позвал его в студию, когда у самого были совсем другие планы на вечер, так ещё и ему приходится выслушивать перед камерами, что его наставник втихаря от него наговорил их репортёрам. 

— Но знаете что? — произносит Хельге на экране, и его хрипловатый голос отражается от всех стенок студии. — Я вот люблю всю его придурь. И вообще, я просто люблю его самого, со всеми его странностями. 

Рихард не слышит металлического призвука ни в едином слове. Он просто смотрит куда-то в пространство застывшим взглядом. Как меняются вещи за три года-то, только и может подумать он.


End file.
